


Auditorium 6

by LumpawarooSpacePrincess



Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Movie Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumpawarooSpacePrincess/pseuds/LumpawarooSpacePrincess
Summary: Teddy likes going to the movies at night when there's not many people but maybe he wouldn't mind if there was a cute stranger with dark hair to watch it with him.





	Auditorium 6

Teddy showed his ticket to the lady at the counter and walked into auditorium 6. The theatre was completely empty. He didn’t care much which movie he was watching but he just enjoyed being in a theatre with no one or at least very few people around. It was relaxing which is exactly why he chose to go to the movies at ten o’clock on a Wednesday night.

He took a seat directly in the middle of the auditorium and started playing a game on his phone to pass the time before the movie started.

A group of three teenagers, around his age walked into the auditorium. The boy with bleach blond hair was chatting with the dark-haired girl while another boy followed close behind them. Teddy glanced at them then looked away to go back to the game on his phone.

The movie started soon after so he put away his phone so that he could pay attention to the movie. It was a mediocre action movie that he didn’t really want to watch it but there was enough explosions for it to be mindless fun.

He noticed movement in his peripheral and saw that the dark-haired boy moved to a seat in the row in front of Teddy. Teddy leaned forward and whispered, “hey”.

The other boy seemed startled for a second then turned around. He had messy black hair and dark eyes and although the lighting in the theater was awful and he was only being illuminated by the big screen behind him, from what he could see, Teddy had to admit that this boy was pretty cute.

“Oh. Uh Hello”.

“So why aren’t you sitting with your friends back there?”

“I was supposed to just go to the movies with my brother today but he decided to bring his girlfriend along. I mean I love her and she’s one of my best friends but I really do not want to be anywhere near them while they’re making out during the entire movie”.

“That’s fair”, he hesitated then took a breath, “hey if you don’t want to sit alone, you could sit up here with me”.

The boy looked at Teddy then squinted his eyes, “you’re not some creepy serial killer who’s going to murder me in the middle of the movie, right?”.

Teddy chuckled a little bit. “If I was, do you really think I would tell you?”

“I guess you have a point there”, he said while he was climbing over his seat to get to the aisle behind him. He sat down in the seat next to Teddy. “Hi. I’m Billy”, he put his hand out.

Teddy reached out to shake it. “Wait, for real? My name is Teddy. I have a feeling that this will be an excellent adventure”. He laughed a little at his own joke because come on, how could he not.

“Oh great. I’m watching a movie with a nerdy serial killer”, said Billy while laughing.

A couple minutes of the movie pass of silently watching the movie and if Teddy looked over a few times to see Billy’s reaction to the movie, who could blame him.

“So, these special effects are pretty cringeworthy”, Billy whispers during a helicopter explosion scene.

“Honestly, this entire movie is pretty awful”.

“I don’t know. It’s not that bad. At least I’ve got good company. Even if he is a total nerd and a serial killer”, Billy says with a smile while still facing the screen.

Teddy is very glad right now that the theater is so dark because Billy would be able to see his cheeks turning pink.

They watch the rest of the movie, mostly in silence but occasionally breaking it to say some sarcastic remark to the other.

The end credits begin to roll and the lights begin to turn on Billy turns around in his seat. “Oh my god. How are they still making out? This movie has been like two hours” he says with a groan.

“You can wait for them out in the lobby. I can wait with you if you want”.

They both walk out of the auditorium and into the main area. The building is almost deserted except for a few tired-looking employees and some late-night movie-goers.

“So maybe we could hang out some other time? I mean obviously, we can watch a better movie. Or like not watch a movie at all and just hang out or whatever” Teddy says nervously.

“Yeah. You can text me or call me”.

“I could do that. But I’d probably need your number first” Teddy said, regaining his confidence.

“Haha. Oh right”, Billy Giggles a bit while Teddy passes his phone over. He writes his number in it then puts the crystal ball emoji next to it and passes it back to Teddy. “Oh and you should probably put your number in my phone too. You know, so that I can call you or text you or whatever”.

He passes Teddy his phone so that he can add his number. He saves it as Serial Killer from the Movies and adds a string of random emojis next to his name.

He looks up from Billy for the first time since they left the auditorium and notices that Billy’s friends are standing by the door smirking at both of them.

Billy and Teddy both begin to blush while trying to ignore the two figures at the door.

“So I guess you have to go now but we can hang out later right? I mean only if you want to of course but just let me know if you do”.

Billy just responds with a nod and smile while Teddy turns around and walks towards the exit. He can hear their conversation as he walks away.

“Billy! Did you just get that hot blond guy’s number? I’m so proud of you”.

“Oh my god, Kate! Shut up!”

“Aw. My little brother’s all grown up now”.

“Not you too, Tommy”.

“Sorry. It’s my job to tease my brother whenever he gets a crush. Sorry, I don’t make the rules”.

Teddy couldn’t hear anything else but walked away to the subway station feeling happier than he would have expected when he decided to go to the movies earlier that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it. I don't really write often so I guess this is kinda the first thing I've posted on here. Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it :)  
> You can follow me on tumblr if you want @LumpySpaceWarrior


End file.
